fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Faust Mephistopheles
Faust Mephistopheles (ファウストメフィストフェレス Mefisutoferesu Fausuto) is the guild master of the dark guild, Black Sabbath. Faust is well known for a few traits he possesses, up to and including his somewhat sophisticated mannerisms and speech when calm and composed, his magic and physical prowess, and above all, his absurd life's ambition to become a god, which he believes will allow him to rule the entire universe however he sees fit. In order to accomplish this, Faust created Black Sabbath as a means to an end and enlisted the support of powerful like-minded mages who would bring about his ascension into godhood, which includes a grand master plan to create a global war among Earth Land which Faust refers to as Armageddon. Currently, little else is known about Faust, but it is assumed that he may be a highly dangerous criminal and one to keep a careful eye on. That, and he seems to have butted heads with Gilgamesh Prime on multiple occasions, due to their similar dream. Appearance Personality Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia *Like Gilgamesh, the rest of Black Sabbath and other related characters, Faust is an original character created by Wyvern 0m3g4 which he has brought over to Fairy Tail Fanon for fun. Faust himself is a major antagonist for the first half of Wyvern's shounen manga, Wild Hunt, which is where Gilgamesh and his friends originally come from as well. As a result, Gilgamesh and Faust share the same antagonistic relationship they possess in Wild Hunt, with Faust acting as Gilgamesh's arch-enemy. Likewise, Faust retains a vast majority of traits that were carried over from Wild Hunt, such as his name, personality and abilities. **Faust's name is inspired by the name of the protagonist in the German legend of the same name, Faust. In the story, Faust is a highly successful scholar who becomes dissatisfied with his life, and so he calls upon an evil spirit to grant him what he wants in life; unlimited knowledge and worldly pleasures in exchange for his mortal soul. This plays heavily with plans Wyvern has for this incarnation of Faust, who seems to be taking on demonic themes and motifs, as well as the central desire for earthly rewards and pleasures, such as power and control. **Likewise, Faust's last name, Mephistopheles, is drawn from the name of the devil summoned in the story of Faust. Mephistopheles is a character in the work who becomes summoned by Faust and grants the man what he wants; with only his soul as the ultimate price for everything he does. This was also chosen to further emphasize Faust's growing demonic themes and motifs. *Faust is planned to possess similar traits to that of the Dragon Ball antagonist, Frieza, due to Frieza being a favorite villain of Wyvern's since he came to learn of the character and see him in action. Therefore, as an obvious contrast with Gilgamesh Prime, who takes after characters like Son Goku and Monkey D. Luffy from Dragon Ball and One Piece respectively, Faust will be taking inspiration from one of Goku's greatest adversaries, Frieza. This includes things such as Frieza's desire for domination and control, as well as Frieza's tendency for sadism and his lack of empathy. Quotes Category:Human Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Black Sabbath Category:Wyvern 0m3g4